Fluid control systems including a float capability, that is, the ability for fluid to move between one actuating chamber of a double acting actuator such as a lift actuator or the like and another actuating chamber thereof under equalized pressure conditions to provide a ground following capability, are well known. Typically however, the known systems utilize a spool type directional control valve for the actuator having added float position, which adds complexity, cost and leakage potential. It has also been problematic to provide a float capability in systems having check valves between the actuator and the directional control valve, as the checks can interfere with the free flow of fluid to and from the actuating chambers.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.